


Reinako: The Bowling Alley AU

by NapoleonBonerfart, Salvasti



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Based on True Events, Bowling alley, F/F, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapoleonBonerfart/pseuds/NapoleonBonerfart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvasti/pseuds/Salvasti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei thought it would be a fun idea for a date to go bowling with Minako. It's too bad that their competitive sides came out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinako: The Bowling Alley AU

Rei was pretty sure she was either going to kiss or kill Minako after this bowling game.

It had been her idea to go bowling with her girlfriend.  They would have some fun, play a little, and have a good time.  She should have known that it wouldn’t turn out that way.

For starters, Minako was _good,_ surprisingly good, at bowling.  Rei, not so much.  She didn’t know _how_ Minako could be so frustratingly good at bowling, but it had brought Rei’s competitive side out.

“Rei-chan, are you sure that’s the right size bowling ball for you?” Asked Minako.

Rei looked down at her bright red eight pound bowling ball and stared back at Minako.

“Of course I’m sure.” Huffed Rei.  “At least I didn’t scour the entire alley to find an orange one.”

“I was just asking, Reiko.” Said Minako, eyeing her thirteen pound bowling ball protectively.  “I just thought it might be too light for you.”

Rei simply rolled her eyes.  “Whatever, the weight of that ball isn’t important.”  She grabbed her bright red bowling ball from the ball return, lined up along the lane, carefully matching Minako’s footwork, but like hell would she ever tell Minako that she was copying her.

Rei ran towards the lane, and practically threw her ball at the pins.  It skidded down the lane, before veering to the left and only hit the number seven pin.

“Here, Rei, do you want to try mine?” Said Minako with a mouth full of nachos.

“Fine.” Grumped Rei.  She grabbed Minako’s bowling ball, and was surprised by the higher weight.  “Oof.  What kind of ball is this?” She asked.

“An orange ball.” Replied Minako.

“It’s heavier.”  Said Rei.  “I thought they were all the same weight.”

“No.” Said Minako.  “They’re color coordinated, and red is eight pounds, and orange is thirteen pounds.”

“You little shit.” Said Rei.

“No.” Replied Minako.  “You told me, you already knew everything about bowling.”

“And you believed me?” Asked Rei, grabbing her red ball from the ball return.  “And how can you even deal with a heavier ball like that?”

“When you’re used to carrying around that claymore.”  Said Minako, watching her girlfriend take another shot.  “A bowling ball doesn’t seem as heavy.”

Rei watched as her ball sailed down the lane, and managed to knock over most of the other pins.  Rei sat down and Minako grabbed her orange ball from the ball return.

Minako effortlessly lined up to make a textbook bowling toss.  Her orange ball sailed down the bowling lane, and knocked over all the pins.  Turning back to her girlfriend, Minako blew her a kiss.

Rei quickly finished off one of Minako’s nachos, before grabbing her own ball and lining up on the bowling lane.

Her first shot sailed wide and fell into the gutter.

Her second shot went down the alley, and barely managed to knock over the number seven pin.

“I swear, I think I’d have better luck taking my shoe off and throwing it down the lane.”  Huffed Rei.

“I dunno Rei-chan.  You do seem to love that number seven pin.”  Said Minako in a sing-song voice.

“I’m pretty sure this lane is not completely level.”  Said Rei.  “Obviously it’s cursed.”

“If only there was some kind of priestess here who could drive out the evil spirit in the bowling lane.”  Said Minako.

Rei looked at the bowling lane and had her fingers around one of the ofuda in her pockets, as if seriously considering exorcizing the bowling lane.

Minako grabbed her ball, and quickly shot off another frame in which she didn’t manage to knock over all the pins, leaving her score at 69.

“Hey Rei-chan, look at my score.”  Said Minako.

Rei looked at the monitor showing the bowling scored, and right there under Minako’s fifth frame was the score of 69.

“You did that on purpose.  Didn’t you?”  Said Rei.

“If I say yes, does that mean I get to?”  Asked Minako.

Rei just turned the shade of a very embarrassed tomato and looked almost indistinguishable from her bowling ball.  “Fine.” She said in a very small voice, not believing that Minako would talk about something like that in public.

Rei grabbed her bowling ball, and tossed it down the lane, only managing to hit the number seven pin again.

“Wow Rei, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you loved that number seven pin more than me.” Teased Minako.

Rei fumed as Minako threw her next frame, and managed to knock down eight pins.  It was at this point that Rei realized that Minako was doing this on purpose.

Rei had half a mind to Burning Mandala the bowling alley right then and there.

“If you’re going to get us kicked out, Reiko, can you wait till I finish this game.”  Said Minako.

Rei decided to borrow Minako’s ball for her next frame, and was surprised that she finally managed to score a spare.

“I told you that red ball was too light.” Said Minako.

“Fine, you were right.  There, I said it.”  Said Rei.

The two quickly finished off their bowling game, and decided to check out the arcade machines where hopefully Rei would have a better chance of beating Minako at something else, like Street Fighter.

She was wrong.


End file.
